


baptism

by angelicxi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Oral Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicxi/pseuds/angelicxi
Summary: one spirit, one body, anointed in salt and in fire. — ZabuHaku, somewhere in the muds of time.





	baptism

.

.

.

 

Zabuza's hands splay across his ribs, the warmth of them twinned patches of searing sunlight in the dark heart of deep winter; and in the calloused ridges of their palms his body melts, blood and bone returned to clear, sinless water.

 

“Ah...”

 

they wander, covering the flat angles of his body with the softness of a wing — cupping the delicate dip of his tailbone, reaching up to count the knots of his spine. in the dying red light of that moment the boy is a vision, pale and transfixing; a wanton marble saint writhing beneath an arcane demon.

 

“Zabuza...”

 

that sweet bruised mouth curls around his name, a whispered tremor; melting the syllables down to liquid sugar, the remnants clinging to his teeth like stardust — and with it his body exalts, arching at the middle, pressing upwards into the open sky of Zabuza's chest.

 

slate black eyes fall into a sea of hazel, a wordless question.

 

Haku smiles.

 

“Go ahead.”

 

shark-sharp teeth scrape down the length of his sternum, tentative. Haku's fingers fist in his hair, petulant, urging him to go on — and the lower his lips slide, the more the boy's breath stutters, coming out in shallow puffs of mist-white. Zabuza presses an open-mouthed kiss above the jut of a hipbone, counting the flutters of the pulse beneath his tongue.

 

_Twitchy as a rabbit._

 

he seals the moment, closing his eyes; letting the taste of youth and death that hangs off of his protegee like a fistful of wilt lilies wash over and off of him, blood in a forgotten water.

 

the second stretches, sacrosanct and silent; then —

 

“Are you afraid?”

 

the boy laughs. “Of you? Never.” he tugs him upward, those hazel eyes drawing him into the net of an ancient spell. “ _Never_.”

 

much is passed back and forth in the warring of their tongues: tumbling thoughts and unformed words, their misshapen mass become amorphous, an uncertainty tasting vaguely of the sea. _I could tear him clean in half,_ Zabuza thinks, absently, surrendering himself to the moment.

 

 _But you won’t,_ Haku seems to say, hands pressing gently into the vulnerable flesh at his nape.

 

he acquiesces, dragging the jagged edge of his teeth down the pale expanse of the boy’s exposed throat. the motion of it is almost artistic; he traces the carotid pulsing underneath a thin skin shield, describing a reverent arc — and he doesn’t want to call the fire spreading from his chest to fill the space between their bodies ‘love’, but by god does it hurt like absolution, all the same.

 

“It’s going to taint you,” he says, and the words hitch at the back of his tongue. he swallows hard.

 

“I don’t think I care,” Haku says. smiling, he smooths his palms over the hard contours of Zabuza’s face, the depth of his eyes an endless abyss. “Even if your hands are stained red – and even if the red of them is unwashable – I still want to bear your color.”

 

“You deserve more than darkness.”

 

 _More than sin_.

 

“And you don’t?” the boy questions, tilting his head. he wriggles until he’s half-sitting, pulling his master’s head to his chest through a cascade of silk-soft hair. “We’ve both done some unspeakable things, Zabuza; that is undeniable. Yet I think we both deserve all the light we can find, even when the rays of it seem twisted.”

 

he’s far too wise for his age — far too much of a martyr, too. his heart is still red in his ribcage, and Zabuza doesn’t know whether to envy his youth or pity the inevitability of his future. he gathers him up in his arms instead, burying his face in the side of his throat.

 

“I’ll take it with both hands.”

 

_With my whole body._

 

through gentle touches he sketches out the flat panes of the boy’s chest, seeking out the spaces that make him shiver until his whole body is covered with gooseflesh; and then he twists his teeth around the rosy budding of a nipple, sucking hard, delighting in the whimpers the motion elicits.

 

he feels himself grow hard at the root where their bodies are pressed together. Haku notices, too; he grinds up into him, hips quickly settling into a rocking rhythm.

 

“Tease,” Zabuza murmurs, rolling his tongue over the peach pink aureola without any real malice.

 

“You’re one to talk,” the boy huffs, nails scraping on the skin at his nape.

 

“You find foreplay annoying?”

 

“Frustrating.”

 

he hums, low in the throat, and the gleam in his gaze turns predatory. he nudges him until he’s lying flat on his back, hair spread around him in dark simulacrum of a nimbus.

 

“You’re so warm,” Haku notes, suddenly feeling dizzy. _A scorching desert sun_. his chest swells.

 

Zabuza licks his way down the length of his body, stopping just below the navel.

 

“Don’t close your eyes,” he warns, and then his mouth is on him, engulfing his cock completely, down to the base. he hasn’t done this kind of thing in a while, and it shows; at first the movements are slow and awkward, experimental — he guides himself based on response, piecing it together as he goes.

 

he’s thankfully a quick learner.

 

long pale fingers knit in his hair, tugging helplessly, and a warning is lost somewhere in an incoherent tumble of moans and half-formed words; the boy comes with a long shudder, his seed white-hot and saline on the back of Zabuza’s tongue.

 

he drinks it.

 

“That’s...that was...I—wow. Just, _wow_.” he sucks in a breath. “I think I’m seeing stars.”

 

 _Yeah, but I’m the one looking at the real thing_ , Zabuza doesn’t say. instead he laughs, tongue curling around the still-swollen head of his penis.

 

“Oh? I’m just getting started.”

 

.

.

.

 

* * *

 

_**fin.** _


End file.
